Heart Breaker
by Queen Hatter
Summary: Joker and Harley's daughter, Juliet Napier, goes through her struggled life of being Joker's REAL daughter and trying to live a normal teen life while dealing with a struggled past of pain and all the while falling in love with Blake Wayne. What could possibly go wrong! (M for gore and maybe stuff)


Joker never wanted kids. No, he never wanted a weakness. He was Joker! He wasn't weak, not even close to it! He had nothing that could hurt him. Or, well he didn't. Then along came to his little Harley Quinn. He was using her. That's what he'd always say. Even to her! And she still stayed with him! She must've been crazier then him! However, soon even he began to notice his unexplainable attachment to the girl. Yes, deep down he loved her. So, why'd he hit her? So people didn't think he did. He didn't want her to be hurt because of him, so he hurt her himself, to get the point across that he didn't love her. And she stayed. Thank god she stayed.

Yes, Joker had a weakness. Just one that no one would think. Well he did. Then along came a positive pregnancy test, followed by a little baby girl with green hair. So now. He had two weaknesses, and everyone knew it. The only good thing to them finding out. He didn't have to hurt them anymore, but now he had to protect his loves.

Joker hated to ask for help. He never needed it! Well. Now he did. He had to protect Harley and his daughter, Juliet. He had gone to many other "big time" villains who turned him down and nearly killed him. Beaten and close to giving up he crawled to Crock's lair.

Crock who hated humans looked at the crazy clown. He didn't have an issue with him. Not really. And here he was broken down begging for help. The high and mighty Joker reduced to a scared father. Most would think Crock would ignore the clown. However, the scene before him was a reminder that even someone who was "insane" and "heartless" can still love something. So he said he'd help. He would help the child be strong as she grew older and would help her at anytime.

Joker stood fully happy with that. He limped back to his family to find his two girls on the couch watching a movie. His little girl asleep in her mothers arms.

This was it. His family. Batman was wrong all this time. There was someone like him. He wasn't alone in this world.

For Juliet's life she was kept safe and far away from her father's work life. When he came home she'd hug him tightly and he'd carry her upstairs and put her to bed. She lived a very protected life. Her mother was always with her and her father would play games with her when he didn't work. Her aunt Red and uncle Crock would visit often. She had no idea what a dangerous life she really lived. She didn't know she was in such a need to be protected.

When she was ten everything changed. When she changed. She had been walking home from school, when suddenly a van pulled up and a man grabbed her. She had screamed and dropped her back pack as the man drove off.

Joker and Harley had been waiting and when she wasn't home on time they got worried. Ten minutes after that, Joker ran out and followed her path to school where he found her bag.

Juliet's kidnapper had been Penguin, who was angry with Joker for stealing countless amounts of money from him over the years, and ruining his business what's a better way to get back at

someone then to hurt their only kid?

For two hours Juliet was beaten until she was covered in small wounds, bruises, and deep cuts. Then Penguin had an amazing idea. He grabbed his knife umbrella and pressed the blade into Juliet's mouth.

"This'll break the clowns heart."

Penguins men held down the squirming child as he carved a smile into her face.

Joker and Crock had been looking nonstop until Crock stopped and took off smelling the young girl's blood.

Penguin was right. When Joker saw his child covered in blood on the ground holding her face in pain, his heart broke. He didn't break down though. No, he attached Penguin. Violently stabbing and slashing him while Killer Crock attached the other men.

Juliet rolled onto her side and chocked on her blood. Joker looked at his little angel. His heart stopped and he picked her up and ran out, leaving Crock to the goons. He ran to their home. Harleen wasn't there, she had gone out to look with Red.

Joker sat Juliet on the table and snatched the first aid kit. He started to stitch up her cheeks. Her cries killed him inside. He knew this pain too. He wished for a minute that he could've taken her to the hospital, but with his past that option wasn't available. He finished stitching her up and he hugged his sobbing daughter tightly. His poor baby girl. He picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter and ran a bath for her. He sat outside hearing her sobs as she bathed. Her whimpers when she saw her face in the mirror. He hated it. He couldn't help her and this was all his fault.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom in a nightgown she wore to bed with her hair up.

...

Joker handed her a glass of water and a pain killer then had placed her in bed.

Juliet hadn't realized how much that night would effect her. She became distant to everyone but her father. For the next six years of her life she would relive that night until finally. She snapped.

She threw things and screamed and Joker had run to her scared she was in danger. She was sobbing and screamed that she had enough of it all.

Harley had pushed Joker out of the room to calm the child. She did, in a way. Juliet had gone out on a walk but had her dad's old pocket knife. Bad or good thing? Who would've known. She had heard a child scream and ran to the scene. An older man had a girl no older then ten pressed to a wall. The girl's mouth was covered as she sobbed. Something in Juliet snapped even more. She pulled out her father's pocket knife and lunged at the man brutally slaughtering the man.

This world was cruel and filled with scum. No. Everyone was scum. This world was a bunch of bullshit. Nothing changed. Everything was evil. So why did she have to follow someone else's rules? Well, she wasn't going to anymore. She wanted to show everyone the suffering her and others had to suffer. No...They wouldn't care. No one would! No one did!... Everyone. Everything. Deserved to suffer the way she had. She laughed at the idea and stood from the dead body.

The next day, Harley had decided she'd help her sweet little baby. She had taken her shopping and they decided on outfit for her. A black eye mask, a purple and black corset dress that hugged her figure and flourished out at her hips, ending mid-thigh, then high heeled purple knee-high boots, and lastly, fingerless black gloves.

Her next step was weapons. Juliet decided on talons and fangs. She was quick and sure they'd be a lot of fun. However her dad didn't think that'd be enough. He was going to be with her to keep her safe but he knew after awhile she'd want to go out on her own. So he gave her a silver belt. It worked like the damn bats belt but had laughing gas tablets Joker had made for her, knives, a gun, and finally smoke pelts, if it came down to it. Crock and Joker spent months training her. Red also helped and when she would get bored told her to think of everything as a game.

Juliet had decided that's what she wanted, to play a game with the stupid people of Gotham. She was a new player, Heart Breaker, and she was determined to have the most fun with this game.


End file.
